1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward improved tools and improved tool parts.
This invention is more particularly directed toward a new tool handle, and to a tool incorporating the handle.
The invention is also more particularly directed toward a new tool head, and to a tool incorporating the new tool head.
The invention is also particularly directed toward a new tool incorporating both the new tool handle and the new tool head. In a preferred embodiment, the tool head is adjustable relative to the tool handle to allow the tool to perform different functions depending on the position of the head.
The invention is further particularly directed toward a new tool kit incorporating the new tool handle and at least two new tool heads.
The invention is further more particularly directed toward new attachments and adapters for use with the new tools, tool handles and/or tool heads.
2. Description of the Related Art including Information Disclosed Under CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
People buying tools purchase a single tool for each job required. For example, a gardener will purchase a spade for turning the soil, a rake for raking the soil and a hoe for hoeing the soil. Each tool is specifically designed for one function or job. The tool cannot be changed to perform different tasks. Thus, it is relatively expensive to have a different tool on hand for each job. Also, if one part of the tool breaks, the whole tool is often replaced adding to the expense. Having a large number of tools, one for each job, also requires a large amount of storage space for the tools. The known tools are also designed for use by one person. They cannot be combined or modified for use by more than one person.